<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be My Kinky Valentine by gutterpupper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856903">Be My Kinky Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterpupper/pseuds/gutterpupper'>gutterpupper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Edgeplay, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shibari, Teasing, Valentine's Day, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterpupper/pseuds/gutterpupper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day for Mitch was traditionally flowers, chocolates, a nice dinner, and love-making. But with a partner like Finn who's eager to explore and have fun, he suggests to his young boyfriend they spice things up for their first Valentine's together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael "Mitch" Rust/Finn Davenport</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Good Neighbour AU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be My Kinky Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/muepin/gifts">muepin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is so late and I sincerely apologize to everyone who has been waiting for this. This was a collab between me and my best friend Mue where he drew the art for it. Unfortunately, my mental health hasn't been at its best in January and February and so I wasn't able to meet the deadline. Still, I'm really happy I was able to complete it in the end. Thanks to my bro for being so supportive during the whole thing!</p><p>This was a really fun idea to do. We wanted to take Mitch and Finn out of the house for Valentine's but make it spicy. These two are always exploring what turns them on; Mitch is very adventurous and Finn is willing to explore and please. Mue and I sat and worked out all the little ideas of what they do and where and it fell quickly into place. It was really fun to do some semi-public stuff and see them get through a special day being their horny selves.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a point in your life where something you have practiced religiously changes and becomes an entirely different experience. For Finn, Valentine's Day was when he would bow to peer pressure and get some girl he found attractive some card and spoil her with a gift, usually something with a silly price tag attached. It wasn't about the thought; it was about how much it cost. Not that he didn't want to, but he played by the rules of the sacred tradition. The girlfriend he had in high school was always called the <em>lucky girl</em>, at least that was until they bitterly broke up in the middle of the junior year after Finn stupidly trusted her to be cool with him also liking guys. </p><p>But that's another story. </p><p>"This is weird..."</p><p>The comment wasn't spoken with trepidation. The words were filled with curiosity and excitement as Finn felt his arms being tugged and pulled behind his back. He couldn't see anything for the blindfold covering his eyes, but he could feel the roping being pulled tautly across his frame. </p><p>This was not how he had expected Valentine's Day to go. Being eighteen, Finn hadn't experienced many, but his track record with highschool romances hadn't prepared him for what his older, experienced boyfriend had in store for him.</p><p>"Why weird?" the voice of the man handling the rope sounded in his ears from behind him. </p><p>"I feel everything, I hear everything, but not seeing is kind of killing me," the youth admitted. Finn felt his arms being gently moved back to his sides before feeling the rope around his back being looped around in some manner his imagination couldn't keep up with. </p><p>"Is that so?" the man hummed as he continued his work without skipping a beat. "Hold still for a moment while I get this knot in place."</p><p>"Oh. O-Okay…" Finn responded, stuttering a little. "You'll be able to get it back out, right?" There was a slight panic in his voice.</p><p>"If I can't, I'll just cut the rope."</p><p>"Oh... yeah..."</p><p>Without looking up, Mitch asked, "Are you nervous, hon?"</p><p>Finn hadn't really considered rope-play before. Or, as Mitch put it, the <em>art of shibari</em>. As a fun little arrangement for this Valentine's day, the teenager has agreed to let the older man tie him up for a few hours of fun in the bedroom. At least, that's what he thought it was going to be. Even though Mitch had put the blindfold on him, Finn's arms were still pretty free, and he'd be able to whip the face-covering off easily. There was the threat of a spanking if he did, and the young man was unsure if that was a threat or an invitation.</p><p>"Not really?" he answered, gently shaking his head. "I'm kind of excited?" </p><p>"I can tell," Mitch answered before he smirked, reaching around to stroke his hand teasingly over the tent in the colorful yet geeky Supawear boxers his boyfriend was sporting. "Quite the boner you've got here."</p><p>The teen wanted to respond with words, but instead, he offered a soft moan and a gentle gyrating of his hips against the palm of Mitch's hand. "Stop teasing..."</p><p>"You know that's not going to happen."</p><p>As the man continued his craft, threading the rope around the teenager's body, Mitch worked his way down, purposefully running his hands against Finn's bare skin, feeling the warm softness under his well-worked fingers. The gasps, groans, and gentle flinching that he was rewarded with only sent blood rushing southward for him, his own cock swelling inside his jeans. His imagination ran wild with how he could throw out his plans right now and make the young man cry out his name in unabashed pleasure, but what he wanted to do was going to be as much torture for him as it would be for his boyfriend.</p><p>"Nearly done."</p><p>"Cool…"</p><p>Fastening and tightening the last of the rope to Finn's body and knotting it up, Mitch placed his hands on Finn's shoulders, slowly dragging them down over the boy's arms and down to his hips before pulling Finn back towards him. "How does that feel?"</p><p>Rolling his shoulders a little, Finn felt the tight rope on his body, slightly restricting his movement, but not too much. "It feels... alright…"</p><p>"Any discomfort?"</p><p>Finn shook his head.</p><p>"Good," Mitch purred. Reaching up, he removed the blindfold from Finn, the teen blinking his eyes at the sudden change in light in his eyes. Guiding him to turn around, Mitch took a good look at the teen where he stood, the cobalt blue rope nicely shaping his body. "<em>This</em> is a really good look on you," he said as he cupped Finn's face, pulling him in for a heavy kiss.</p><p>Opening his mouth, Finn let his tongue greet the older man's as his eyes closed, indulging in the affection the man pressed on him. Faint moans escaped from his throat as he let himself get lost for a moment, everything fading away until all his mind was registering was the kiss itself. He felt Mitch's hand snaked around to his neck, thumb rubbing lovingly for a bit before they parted, leaving Finn breathless.</p><p>"What now?"</p><p>"Now," Mitch started as he crossed past Finn towards the side of the bed he slept on. "We go out," he added as he pulled open one of the drawers.</p><p>"Out? Like this?" the teenager questioned, slightly dumbstruck at the suggestion.</p><p>For a moment, Mitch lingered as he gazed in on the contents of the drawer, his lips curing into a devilish smile. "I thought I'd take you out for the day," he started to explain as he discreetly picked out a few items from the drawer before closing it. He pocketed them unnoticed as he turned back to face Finn. "Knowing that you're all tied up, under your clothes, would be really sexy."</p><p>"But... I... what if..." The teen clearly wanted to argue, but he was failing at finding a reason why they couldn't go out. And his body was still clearly approving of the idea, his cock twitching inside the pouch of his boxer-briefs.</p><p>Pulling the younger man close to him, Mitch laid another kiss on the boy's soft lips, a single one filled with intent. "Do you trust me, hon?"</p><p>Finn caught himself before he scoffed his answer. "Of course?"</p><p>"Then everything will be fine," the older man smirked as he gently guided Finn to turn around, tracing his fingers over his own ropework and down to his boyfriend's rear. Reaching back into his jeans, he pulled out a small packet of lube, tearing it open as he gently laid kisses at the top of the teenager's spine. Squeezing a small amount onto the tips of his fingers, Mitch took the other item from his other pocket, placing it into the palm of his hand before slipping into the back of Finn's underwear.</p><p>"What are you do-doing?" The innocent question had broken by the sharp inhale and breathy moan as Mitch's fingers found Finn's hole, the youth feeling an intense jolt of pleasure run down through his legs, almost making him go weak at the knees. The fingers didn't penetrate him, only swirled and stroked at the entrance as if preparing for something else entirely.</p><p>"Relax," Mitch whispered, waiting patiently for Finn's body to loosen as he continued to caress his entrance with a single finger. He gave a couple of prods against the center, knowing the buttons it would push for the younger man before he opened his palm, releasing the butt plug and pressing it against the boy's hole. "Today, I'm in control. You got that?" With little effort, he pushed the vibrator inside Finn, listening to the young man's pitiful moans, Mitch's own smile widening.</p><p>"Yes, sir," Finn answered, gently nipping on his bottom lip. His thoughts raced through the last few seconds, repeating Mitch's words over and over as shivers ran down his arms from heightened arousal. </p><p>"Good boy," Mitch approved as he gave the boy's backside a cheeky grope before he removed his hands, lightly slapping Finn's bottom. "Right. Time to get dressed, if you can manage it on your own." He finished the teasing sentence with a wink.</p><p>Putting clothes on with ropes hugging tightly against his body was a thrilling experience, though there was a little bit of nervousness in the teen that somehow, someone would find out. He was already planning on wearing a button-up shirt, but that decision now felt like the best idea he'd made all day. Pulling his jeans up and buttoning them over the rope before putting his tee and shirt on, Finn checked himself in the mirror several times to make sure there were no apparent signs of the rope underneath the garments. </p><p>Watching him from his corner of the room, Mitch slipped his dark well-worn boots on, lacing them up as he paid attention to Finn checking out his reflection. "Can't tell you're tied up underneath. You're fine," he reassured as he crossed the room to come up behind the younger man, his thumbs slipping into the belt hoops of Finn's jeans and pulling him back against him. "Just have fun. If at any point you feel uncomfortable, you tell me, alright?"</p><p>'<em>Is he going to press it?</em>'</p><p>While Mitch was being the caring partner, Finn's thoughts were elsewhere. Fully aware of the vibrator tucked inside him, Finn reveled in the rush of excitement that washed over him that at any moment, Mitch could turn the plug on, anytime, anywhere. Of course, there was the worry that the small sex toy could turn him into a blubbering mess at any moment, but his horny desires outweighed those concerns.</p><p>"Okay," was the only response the teenager could think to answer with as the older man gave him a gentle peck on the cheek.</p><p>"So," Mitch drawled as he turned Finn around to face him, catching the lustful brown orbs as they locked onto him. "I thought we could do a movie, then go for a bite to eat. Is that what you young kids do these days?"</p><p>"As if it's different for you fossils," Finn snapped back cheekily.</p><p>"You mean when we give the other flowers then fuck for hours to make up for a year of no sex?"</p><p>"We can skip the flowers and go straight to the fucking?" Finn offered, eyes brightening in suggestion.</p><p>"Who says we aren't doing that later?" Mitch huffed gruffly, smirking confidently. "We don't have years to catch up on, though. Just the last couple of days."</p><p>"Can't help it if you are going to work so late," the youth commented.</p><p>"What if I worked late to make the first Valentine's with my boy the best?" Mitch countered, closing the gap between them again as he brought his hand up under Finn's chin, feeling the young man's scruff in his fingers. He toyed with the idea of turning on the vibrator, but he fought the urge. Mitch didn't want the kid to be used to the buzzing sensations before they left the house. He wanted to keep him on his toes. </p><p>'<em>I have all evening to ruin you.</em>'</p><p>"Okay, I'm going to let Jamie out the yard before we go. Get your shoes on, and we'll head out," the older man said as he broke away from Finn, making his way downstairs while calling for Jamie. The teen heard the dog bark happily before the sound of Mitch baby-talking the dog floated up the stairs. After giving himself one last look in the mirror, Finn composed himself, taking a deep breath as he looked back at himself.</p><p>"Just a bit of fun, right?"</p><p>-</p><p>The drive to the movie complex was as natural as it would have been any other day. The radio was up loud, Mitch passionately singing to some rock song while Finn patted his legs to match the drums. Even though he could feel the rope snagging tightly as he sat in the passenger seat, it didn't distract him from basking in the wholesome vibes of the moment. Occasionally, when they stopped queues, Mitch would look over and sing directly at Finn, and if the teen knew the song, he'd join in.</p><p>Though tasked with choosing what film they would go and see, Finn couldn't make up his mind. Not because he had an abundance of choice, but because none of the current top charting films were capturing his interests. There was also that internal pressure that what he may pick might not be to Mitch's liking. </p><p>"You know I'll happily sit through anything." </p><p>Finn's eyes darted to the comforting squeeze on his thigh before meeting the icy blue eyes looking at him, exuding warmth and reassurance. When the car in front moved forward, Mitch turned his attention back to the road in front of them while keeping a glancing gaze on the boy next to him.</p><p>"I'm just not feeling anything apart from this one." Clearing his throat, the youth started to read the summary for a science fiction future-esque film that sounded remotely interesting. As he did, the older man bobbed his head, acknowledging what was being said.</p><p>"Well, we'll go see that," Mitch said, though he finished the complete sentence in his thoughts. '<em>And if it is boring, I'll make sure you have a vibing good time.'</em> He snorted at his own lewd thought.</p><p>"What's so funny?"</p><p>"What? Uh, just that it's been a while since I saw a sci-fi flick at the movies," Mitch lied, covering himself with an excuse. He was about to bring up what he had done in his previous relationship but caught himself before he ruined the mood for both of them. "Hey, can you book the tickets online?"</p><p>Finn looked at his phone before nodding. "Yeah, this place allows it."</p><p>"Do they let you pick the seats as well?"</p><p>"Probably?"</p><p>Mitch quickly slipped his wallet out of his jacket pocket and dropped it into Finn's lap without taking his eyes off the road. "Book us a quiet spot if there is one. Up the back, if you can."</p><p>"What are you? Fifteen?" Finn scoffed.</p><p>"That's only three years younger than you. Don't pretend you're too cool to sit at the back with your boyfriend. The one who's got the remote to the vibrator in your ass." The older man accented the accusation with a wink. It got the desired response he wanted as heat started to rise from under the collar of Finn's tee.</p><p>Mute from the embarrassment, the teen tapped on the phone screen, making an account with Mitch's details. He knew the man's email address and password from the number of times Mitch had shared it to get confirmation emails. Finn had suggested that Mitch update it to something more robust than <em>Frantic </em>with his birth year at the end<em>,</em> but the man had yet to take his advice.</p><p>"Okay. Done. The hall might be pretty empty as there were only a few seats at the front booked out."</p><p>Mitch smirked. "Practically privacy. And if it's a sci-fi, I hope it's action-packed to drown out your moaning."</p><p>"Fuck off!"</p><p>The man roared in laughter, amused at the teen's flustered expression from his teasing. If there was one thing that Mitch had come to love about Finn was how adorable he looked with the color in his cheeks. "Cute."</p><p>Finding a parking space didn't take as long as Mitch had expected, considering going to the movies was synonymous with Valentine's Day for many people. He expected some sort of mad dash for a space, knowing he should be thankful that wasn't the case. </p><p>"What do you want to drink?" Mitch asked Finn, watching the young man scan over the menu on the back wall.</p><p>"Pepsi Max. And maybe a small popcorn?"</p><p>"You know we're going for dinner afterward, right?" Mitch questioned.</p><p>"Come on, man? Just a small one? Please?"</p><p>A wicked smile curled onto Mitch's lips as he slipped his hands into his jacket pockets, one which contained the remote control for the vibrator. Without a second thought, he pressed the button to bring the device to life, a soft vocal huff as he watched the teen flinch. In the second that followed, Finn's eyes closed, face etched in flustered pleasure as his hand covered his own mouth. A very vocal groan did manage to escape, directing a few stares in their direction.</p><p>"What makes you think you'll have time for the popcorn?"</p><p>The older man's suggestive comment, coupled with the gentle vibrations in his nether regions, got the temperature rising in Finn's face. He found himself quickly becoming aroused, a noticeable bulge starting to form in his pants as they stood in the queue for the concession stand.</p><p>"Okay, <em>ah... </em>okay, no popcorn, just... <em>fuck..."</em></p><p>Turning the vibrator off, Mitch studied the teen, amused at the color in his cheeks, the boy's eyes scanning around him at the whispers directed at them. </p><p>"You fucker."</p><p>"You love it," Mitch sneered confidently, proud at the dash of embarrassed pink he had brought to the boy's face. He leaned in to close the distance between them before whispering, "And that's only the lowest setting."</p><p>When they reached the counter, the teen had his hands stuffed into his pockets, avoiding the gaze of anyone who might look his way. He gave up on the request for popcorn, too embarrassed to say another word as Mitch ordered them the drinks. His boner had started to fade, but it didn't make it any less awkward.</p><p>Passing the purchased drink to his boyfriend, Mitch gave Finn a little bump of the shoulder. When it got the young man's attention, Mitch gave a small smile, one intended to show the boy that he was just playing with him. "If you're not comfortable with this-"</p><p>"I'm fine," Finn stammered. He searched for the words to explain to the older man that while he was stupidly embarrassed, he was also stupidly horny. There was a buzz of excitement that flowed through him about the potential of being caught. He couldn't explain it, but he found himself wanting to be just as daring as Mitch was. "I'm just a little... I wasn't expecting it."</p><p>"As long as you're cool with this," Mitch said as he affectionately put an arm around Finn's waist, pulling the teen closer to him as they walked towards the designated hall. When the attendant asked for their ticket, Finn flashed his phone, allowing the girl to scan it and let them in with a bright smile, wishing them a happy Valentine's and to enjoy the movie.</p><p>'<em>There's only one thing I'll be watching.</em>'</p><p>Even as the thought crossed his mind, Mitch did remind himself he was here to watch the film, something that his boyfriend had picked. Maybe he'd tease him just a little, but he didn't want to take away from the moment of having a romantic time watching a film with Finn. </p><p>Sitting in their chosen seats, Finn sunk into the chair comfortably. The pressure on the cushioned seat pressed against the plug, making him shift a few times as little jolts rushed through his body. He felt the toy give a few bumps at the sweet inside him and did his best to stifle a small moan that threatened to escape. He looked around the hall from where he sat, taking a brief note of the lack of people, hoping that if Mitch kept his word and got adventurous, no-one would notice them. He wasn't sure himself if he wanted to watch the film.</p><p>As the trailers started to play, the two of them talked quietly, exchanging whispers about anything that took their fancy. They both knew they had similar tastes when it came to films, bar a few differences, so it wasn't a surprise for either of them. </p><p>When the lights went down, they settled down, preparing to give the film a chance, Mitch wrapping his arm around Finn's shoulders and pulling him close after the opening act was completed. He wanted to feel the youth close to him, letting himself get caught up with his feelings of complete adoration for the boy who had dragged him out of the dark space he had been in since he had moved next door to him.</p><p>The film was adequate, both of them struggling to connect to the main character's reasoning for their vendetta, Finn commenting he felt the progress was weak. The teenager would point out flaws from what he had been paying attention to, which surprised Mitch as he thought he had been paying attention but clearly not enough.</p><p>"There's no reason to do that. She has had no relationship with Shihara to even warrant going out to do such a thing?" Finn fumed, keeping his voice down as not to disturb others. </p><p>"I love it when you get passionate," Mitch murmured, giving Finn a quick peck on the side of his head, using the arm he had wrapped around the younger man to give him a gentle squeeze. "It's kind of charming."</p><p>"Really?" Finn questioned, a little confused that his moaning about a film could be so appealing.</p><p>"Everything about you is," Mitch responded, his voice descending into a low husky tone, placing a few other's kisses onto the boy next to him, given with more intent. His free hand reached over to stroke Finn's thigh, hands dragging up until they danced dangerously close to his groin. He heard the youth's breath hitch as he did so. "How's that plug feeling?"</p><p>"It's... <em>nuh!</em>" Without warning, Finn felt the plug come alive, the toy vibrating inside him, buzzing furiously against his prostate. His eyes snapped closed as his fingers dug into the armrests of the chair, toes curling inside his shoes. He felt the intensity increase as the vibrations sped up two levels, and he bit his tongue as he felt Mitch's arm around his shoulders shift slightly, realizing the remote had been in the man's hand all this time.</p><p>'<em>How... long had he been waiting to press it?'</em></p><p>The hand on his thigh traveled further to cup at Finn's groin, the boy feeling the older man's fingers tracing over his growing erection. Kisses peppered his neck as Mitch pulled Finn closer to him, the youth struggling to keep his composure with the amount of attention he was receiving in a public place. He could still hear the movie, but he had stopped trying to follow what was going on. He didn't dare open his eyes, scared off who might have noticed them getting heavy in the dark room.</p><p>"That feel good?" Mitch hummed, counting down in his head before he pulled back, taking his hands off Finn, and sat back in his chair, a smug, torturous grin plastered on his face. He rolled the remote in his hand, toying with the idea either to turn the plug off or to change the settings and torment his young boyfriend further. Eventually, he decided to switch it off.</p><p>Finn couldn't count the number of times in the day he didn't have the words to answer Mitch. He sat quiet, his body reeling from the excitement and titillation injected onto him. The youth felt his cock throb in his jeans, the heat in his face, and the relief that the movie was loud in the dim-lit hall. He adjusted himself as best he could to relieve the pressure, still feeling the tug of the ropes underneath his clothes. </p><p>'<em>Fuck, this is a lot!'</em></p><p>It wasn't the first time he had misbehaved in a cinema. There were times Finn and his high school ex-girlfriend had got a little frisky at the back of the movies, but this was different. He was tied up under his clothes with a sex toy inside him, one that he had no control over, one that could send him over the edge <em>hands-free</em> if he wasn't careful. There was more than just making out and risky touching.</p><p>The focus slowly returned to the film for a bit, neither of them really talking. Both men had no idea what was going on but didn't admit that to the other, eyes glued to give the impression they were following. But Finn was on edge, his senses heightened as he prepared for Mitch to switch the plug on again. Mitch played with the thought over and over, hoping to surprise Finn when he least expected it.</p><p>When Finn eventually let his guard down, the man switched on the vibration again, pushing the speed up to the highest it would go. No breaks, no patterns, just relentless buzzing against the kid's hole and sweet spot. He didn't look at Finn at that moment, but out of the corner of his eye, he could make out the young man struggled to keep his cool.</p><p>"Shitshitshit... fuck... hnngg..." The cursing was barely audible under the film scene's conversation, but Mitch could just hear Finn's groans and whines. A proud smirk curled into his lips as he continued to keep his eyes on the movie, pretending he wasn't paying attention to what was happening next to him. There was something exquisite about turning a blind eye to his boyfriend, who was coming undone next to him in such a public setting. He found himself rock hard in his own pants, fighting against the desperate urge to whip it out and get Finn to go down on him where they sat.</p><p>When the device was eventually turned off, Finn sighed from relief, though his body missed the attention immediately. As much as he felt embarrassed from their location, the sensations the toy gave him pushed all the right buttons. Even being at Mitch's mercy had left him feeling the buzz of adrenaline and lust pumping through him. And now, all he wanted to do was come.</p><p>The pattern repeated throughout the film, Mitch using his control over Finn to drive the teen wild while torturing himself, desperate to touch the boy but letting the vibrating plug do all the work for him. He would bring it to life at different points, sometimes for a few minutes on the highest constant setting to a longer time using one of the patterns to simulate the feeling of sex. </p><p>'<em>This is killing me, let alone him!</em>' Mitch thought as he clicked to a different speed and pattern, not discriminating against any of the remote's options. As he did, he felt Finn's hand reach for his, grabbing his attention as he turned to look at him. "You okay, hon?" he asked, leaning into the boy's ear.</p><p>"'I'm... hah... I'm too close... please... stop it for n-now..." </p><p>"Okay, hon." Upon request, Mitch turned the buttplug off, his gaze now enveloping Finn, the young man the center of his attention. The film now miles away in his head, he turned his hand up so he could take the youth's in his, giving it a few affectionate squeezes to reassure him all was okay. The boy took a couple of long breaths in and out, stabling himself, rubbing his hand over his face. "You alright?"</p><p>Finn nodded, chancing a quick glance, his face shining in the light of the film, Mitch being able to just make out the heavy blush that colored his face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just too much."</p><p>"We'll give it a break for now," Mitch answered in a hushed tone before looking back at the movie screen. After a few seconds, he turned back to his boyfriend. "I have no idea what's going on."</p><p>"Honestly?" Finn started, "Me neither."</p><p>Mitch flashed a smile. "Wanna leave?"</p><p>"You sure? Seems a waste."</p><p>"I got what I paid for," the older man hummed, leaning over to kiss the teenager, a hand sneaking a quick grope of the arousal in the young man's pants. "Let's go."</p><p>Taking Finn by the hand, Mitch led the way, leading them down the stairs and out the cinema hall. He didn't let go in the main foyer, undeterred by any peering eyes that looked their way. Once outside, he sought out the car where he left it, heading for it at a comfortable pace, gently squeezing the boy's hand. </p><p>"What do you want to eat," the man asked as he unlocked the car doors, letting go of his boyfriend as they split around the car. "You decide."</p><p>"Honestly?" Finn replied, opening the car door and getting inside, feeling the plug push into him as he dropped onto the seat. "I... uh... I kinda fancy a burger."</p><p>If there was one thing that Mitch liked about dating a teenage boy was that their taste buds were easy to please. No fancy restaurants. No overpriced meals, the ones that had names the average person couldn't pronounce correctly—just a simple dinner for two. And Mitch knew the best place to take him.</p><p>The drive didn't take them too long, traffic only being their main obstacle between point A and point B. Mitch had tormented the younger man sitting passenger side a little more, missing the flustered, redden cheeks on the boy's face. He checked again that Finn was okay before reaching over to rub the back of the teen's neck affectionately as they waited in queues.</p><p>"I just keep thinking that people might see, and they'll just... know..." the youth stuttered in admittance.</p><p>"Know what?" Mitch humored.</p><p>"That I'm on the verge of coming..." Finn answered softly, sinking a little further into his seat. </p><p>"Are you?" the man asked, curious. "Close? Again?"</p><p>"I dunno. Maybe? I feel like I'm so close to bursting a load, and other times it just feels nice."</p><p>"Okay, I promise to chill on it," Mitch offered, taking a moment to glance over at his blushing boyfriend. "I'd rather we kept that for the bedroom, babe." He dropped a hand on Finn's thigh, giving a light squeeze. "It's just a little cute seeing you become such a mess in public."</p><p>The comment managed to drag a boyish smile from Finn, and Mitch grinned back before putting both hands back on the wheel. He changed the topic of conversation to the film, at least what he remembered about it, hoping that it would settle the youth a little. Listening, Mitch made his way into a parking lot, looking for an empty space as Finn ranted about some space element that he didn't find believable in the film.</p><p>When he did find one and parked up, Mitch leaned over to give Finn a quick kiss before ushering them out of the car. "I'm pretty sure you've been to Jaycee's before. Everyone who likes burgers has been to Jaycee's."</p><p>"Oh shot, dude, are you kidding? I love Jaycee's!" </p><p>The burst of excitement from his young companion pleased Mitch, happy at his choice. "Call me easy, but I just love the Wright One. Hit's the right spot every time."</p><p>"Bacon Sandy for me," Finn responded, almost licking his lips. "Though I'm not sure where she gets her names from."</p><p>"They are ex-partners, believe it or not. At least that's what one of the staff told me when I first visited." When Finn looked at the man, a confused expression shaping his face, Mitch shrugging in response. "I was nosey. I'm only telling you what I got told."</p><p>"Sounds lame," Finn scoffed quietly before sitting up straight, flashing his trademark smile at the waiter who approached. Mitch mimicked the boy's behavior, displaying a toothy grin to his young boyfriend to poke fun at him. </p><p>Both men ordered their meal, Mitch throwing in an extra helping of fries for them to pick at if they wanted. He wasn't worried about wasting money. If the early departure from the cinema hall was to go by, today was just a day to have some fun with his boyfriend in new and exciting ways. It was also to spend quality time with Finn away from home, away from work, homework, and college lectures. </p><p>"Now that you've told me that, some of these names for stuff on the menu make sense. But then there's a Malty Matthew for a milkshake, and I honestly feel my stomach churn."</p><p>Mitch's lips curled into a devilish grin. "I'll give you a Malty Mitch when we get home."</p><p>"You call it that, and we're through."</p><p>The man sat back and laughed aloud, tickled by the youth's expected disgust from his cheeky suggestion. He reached out and slipped his fingers between Finn's, thumb rubbing over Finn's hand, giving a gesture of affection. "I'm just kidding." </p><p>"I fucking hope so," the teenager responded, the disgust from his face slowly morphing back into a smile. </p><p>"I could always make you cream right now if you want."</p><p>The threat was accompanied by the sudden buzzing Finn felt deep inside him as he quickly choked a yelp from escaping. "Fuck!" he drawled through gritted teeth, heat rushing to his face while he felt his cock stir. "Not... here..."</p><p>"This is just my starter," Mitch purred, pressing the button to increase the vibrations. </p><p>"Ugh... you ass..."</p><p>"You love it."</p><p>Finn's eyebrows furrowed, eyes squeezed shut, mouth hanging slightly agape as he felt his body shiver from pleasure and excitement. He wanted to enjoy it; he wanted to bask in the attention Mitch gave him with the remote toy, but his mind continuously reminded him that they were in public. He was sure that Mitch was just eating up the fact that he was on the verge of breaking, watching him come undone little by little.</p><p>"Turn it off... puh-please..." Finn begged as he spotted the waiter across the room picking up their drinks. "Please, Mitch... I-I can't..." Through one opened eye, the youth could see the older man looking over to the waiter, but the expression Mitch wore told him he was in for trouble.</p><p>"Think he will notice?"</p><p>"Mitch... don't you fucking da-"</p><p>"One Diet Coke and one Sprite Zero."</p><p>Even as he said his words through gritted teeth, the waiter interrupted Finn, getting to them quicker than he had expected. He repeated his early move, trying to sit up and act cool, but shifting only made things worse, the tip of the butt plug nudging right against his sweet spot, making him yelp out.</p><p>'<em>Crap!</em>'</p><p>"Everything okay?" the waiter asked, his eyes now directed on Finn. A few other gazes looked in his direction.</p><p>"Ye-yeah! Just... ah..." He swallowed nervously. "Just leg cramp." It was the first excuse he could think of, trying to play off that everything was okay and that he wasn't being sexually stimulated under his clothing. The ropes suddenly felt tighter, and the youth's mind started worrying that someone might have heard his pathetic squeak and potentially notice the cords that snaked under his clothes if they looked hard enough. "I'm alright!"</p><p>"Thanks," Mitch smirked as he pulled the drink towards him, smiling at the waiter before he walked off, leaving the two of them at the table. Attention turning back to Finn, Mitch killed the vibrator, indulging in the heavy shade of red that coated the boy's entire face all the way round to both ears. "You're blushing," he highlighted, stating the obvious.</p><p>"I swear you are trying to end me."</p><p>"I'm just enjoying tormenting you," the man responded before taking a drink to quench his thirst, at least the physical one. The mental one, the one that was mapping out the ropework hidden underneath the youth's clothes and the things Mitch wanted to desperately do to him, was still dying for attention.</p><p>He'd never wanted to eat a meal so fast in his life. Particularly when the dessert was looking so delicious.</p><p>'<em>Chill. Give the kid a break.</em>'</p><p>When their meals arrived, Mitch vowed to give Finn peace for them to eat. As horny as he was, he didn't wolf down his burger. Instead, they engaged in conversation, Mitch listening to Finn talk passionately about whatever he wanted to say, letting the teenager lead their dialogue. They picked slowly at the extra fries, but they felt like a bad idea in the end. Mitch wasn't sure they'd get through them, considering what he wanted to get home and do.</p><p>Paying the bill, they left, eyes following them as Mitch slipped his arm around his young boyfriend's waist. He pulled the boy close to him with a smug smile as they made their way back to the car together, the man's thoughts a mixture between being satisfied with their evening out and the plans he had for the evening in.</p><p>Approaching the car, Mitch suddenly moved on Finn, grabbing the young man by his hips and pulling him into him for a deep kiss. His hands traced the tight bindings under the teen's clothes as he held him close against his body, making his arousal evidently clear to the young man. </p><p>"What was that for?" Finn asked when they broke apart, running his thumb over his bottom lip.</p><p>"Can't kiss my boyfriend without reason now, hm?" Mitch replied as he unlocked the vehicle to get inside. </p><p>"You know what I mean," Finn returned, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"What if I said it's because I can't wait to get you home and fuck you senseless?" </p><p>And there it was, that soft blush on the teen's features again, though it wasn't as gentle and vulnerable since the teen smirked back, clearly excited for getting home as well. </p><p>'<em>Damn, I could plow him in the back of the car with that smile.</em>'</p><p>-</p><p>There was a whine of excitement that greeted them as Mitch unlocked the front door, pushing it open to reveal the boisterous Malinois happy to see them. He petted the dog as they stepped inside, stepping aside to let Finn past before he closed the door. </p><p>"Hey boy, have you missed us?"</p><p>As soon as he turned the lock on the door, Mitch interrupted Finn's greeting to the dog and hauled the youth up against the wall, engaging them in a hungry, desperate kiss that he had been thinking about the whole drive home. He fiddled in his leather jacket pocket, finding the remote and devilishly pushing all the buttons to ensure the plug that was still in Finn would furiously vibrate at the highest settings. </p><p>"Mmph!"</p><p>The yelp from Finn was muffled into Mitch's mouth, and the man felt the teen almost buckle under him from the shock. Mitch kept his pressure against Finn, pushing him against the wall, grinding his growing erection against the boy. His hands disappeared under Finn's tee, searching out the cobalt blue rope, tugging on it as he deepened their kiss, tongue pressing its way to the teen's mouth.  </p><p>“Going out was the worst idea," he said, smirking from breaking the kiss. He held Finn's gaze in his, the warm coffee brown eyes engulfed with lust from the torment Mitch inflicted on the younger man. If he was still enough, he could hear the furious vibrations from the device as they worked to make a mess of his boyfriend. "But, if you're up for it, we can still do what we planned."</p><p>"<em>Fuck,</em> yes!"</p><p>Finn needed no convincing. Even though he had felt flustered when Mitch had turned the toy on in public spaces, it had left him sitting on the edge of bliss for the last hour or so. Being so close to orgasm in the cinema hall made him both embarrassed and horny at the same time to the point that he now craved that release. </p><p>"Okay, you go upstairs and strip. I'll just sort out Jamie." He gave Finn an encouraging smack to his rear, followed up by a wink as he turned the vibrator off, putting the remote into his back pocket. "Don't want you finishing early on me."</p><p>As he watched Finn climb the stairs, Mitch's mind wandered once again to what he knew laid await under the kid's clothes. He lost count of how many times he had thought about how the rope clung to the boy's body, shaping it out like the work of art it was, showing off the finer details to his youthful looks. He had to drag himself away as Jamie jumped up at him, almost knocking the man over from being lost in his dirty thoughts.</p><p>"Okay, okay! I'll let you out the back for now, but I owe you a long walk after I'm done, okay?"</p><p>The dog tilted its head at Mitch's words, likely recognizing the sounds but not knowing what was actually going on. But when the man walked towards the backdoor, the dog bound after him, making a beeline out when opened. Mitch toyed with the idea of sparking up a cigarette, but he knew his craving was a different one, a need for sex. He adjusted his pants, shifting the bulge inside them, conscious that he was standing in clear view of his neighbors if any of them stepped out, including any of Finn's family.</p><p>'<em>Should I gag him?'</em></p><p>As much as the idea was appealing, there was nothing that Mitch loved more than to hear Finn's whines as he fucked him. The airy breaths and grunts tantalized his senses as he would edge himself closer and closer to the point of busting a load inside the kid.</p><p>"Come on, Jamie, do your business..."</p><p>When the dog was finally done, Mitch called the canine back inside. He poured a fresh bowl of water and gave him a treat before shutting the dog in the back end of the house. He'd sort things out when he was done—he couldn't wait any longer.</p><p>Making his way upstairs, the older man was hit by the stunning sight that waited for him. Clothes strewn around the bed, Finn had been sitting on the edge of the bed, casually waiting for Mitch to come upstairs. The cobalt blue rope snuggly hugged his body, a few areas of the boy's skin showing red marks where it had rubbed or held tightly against him. Finn's head turned to look up at the man as he approached, and Mitch felt his lips curl into a smile almost on their own.</p><p>"Still looks <em>really</em> good on you."</p><p>Without giving Finn a chance to respond, he leaned down to capture a single kiss before helping the youth to his feet. Mitch guided Finn to turn around with his usual hands-on approach, facing his back to him before pulling at the boy's hips to back up against him. Fingers trailed around the waistband of Finn's underwear before gliding down over the pouch, feeling the arousal that lay underneath the polyester fabric.</p><p>"I think it's time we take that toy out of you," the man murmured as he peppered kisses over Finn's neck and shoulders.</p><p>"Awwww, I'm gonna miss the little guy," Finn said, trying to be sarcastic though failing due to the sudden shiver he got down his spine from the man's touch on his tender frame.</p><p>"There's something better waiting for you, though."</p><p>The cheesy, dirty talk conjured a small chuckle from Finn before Mitch guided the two of them back towards the bed. Pulling at the teen's hips while pressing forward on his back, Mitch maneuvered Finn down onto the bed, encouraging the boy to move to the center of the bed. There was still unused rope on the floor from their early prep, which Mitch picked up, bundling it onto the bed.</p><p>"You still happy to be tied up?" </p><p>"Like the picture you showed me earlier?" Finn queried, looking over his shoulder. He nodded shortly after. "Yeah. I am." </p><p>"Okay. Follow my lead."</p><p>Using his hands, Mitch guided the teenager into the position they had discussed earlier that morning. The picture had spurred on the events of the day, leaving Mitch with the burning desire churning in his mind. Reaching for one wrist, he pulled Finn's arm towards his adjacent leg before lopping the rope around, binding ankle and wrist together. He then did the same with the other leg, leaving the young student with his head down on the bed, ass in the air, looking prepped and ready for whatever Mitch wanted to throw at him.</p><p>'<em>Now that's fucking hot!</em>'</p><p>Removing the remote for the vibrator from his back pocket, a playful smirk appeared on his face as he ran his fingers over the buttons, backtracking on his previous thought. When he looked at Finn's face, he could see the youth had caught sight of the remote in his hands, the boy's lips folding inwards where he bit them, waiting to see what Mitch was going to do.</p><p>Hitting the button, Mitch turned the device on a low basic setting, reaching out to run a hand over Finn's back, purring at the soft groan that escaped the teen. "Does that feel good?" he asked, displaying a little dominance. </p><p>"Uh-huh," Finn acknowledged weakly. This time, Finn knew he could let go, safe within the confines of the four walls, to relax and enjoy what was happening. Whereas he still felt the heat in his face, in no way was he embarrassed by the sounds that escaped his lips. </p><p>Mitch thumbed over his cock head, teasing the glans through his clothing as he played with the remote, varying the speed and patterns the plug delivered, trying his best to hold back from getting his shot. But there was a limit to how much he could withstand. </p><p>'<em>Fuck! I want to be inside him!</em>'</p><p>Turning the vibrating plug off and tossing the remote aside on the cabinet by the bed, he peeled back the boy's geeky underwear, exposing his rear with the toy neatly inserted in the middle. He tucked the underwear's waistband around the kid's hard cock, running a single finger back up the shaft, noticing the leaky tip. Going for the butt plug. Mitch removed it slowly before discarding it onto the floor to sort later. Unzipping his fly, he wrestled his cock out through his underwear, too horny to bother stripping himself. He fumbled the bedside drawer open, grabbed the bottle of lube, and took himself round behind Finn, catching the eager teenager watching. </p><p>Smearing the lubricant over his hand, Mitch made quick work of prepping himself before adding some to Finn's rear, just to make sure there was enough not to cause the young man any discomfort. Getting into the bed, he positioned himself with one foot on the sheets, the other kneeling, his cock pointed straight for its target. Without another thought, he pressed forward, groaning as he felt the warmth engulf him. </p><p>The slick length that entered Finn replaced the hole left from the butt plug. Pressing his head into the sheets, the youth fought back a loud groan as he felt Mitch press in until the man bottomed out, his entire cock buried inside him, feeling the light scratch of the zipper against his backside. Was it possible that Mitch was girthier than the plug? Or was it the lustful fog that clouded his thoughts that confused him between the two?</p><p>'<em>Does it even fucking matter? Fuck, I just want him to fuck me</em>.'</p><p>Greedy, self-indulgent thoughts populated Finn's mind as he waited for Mitch to make his next move. The man was wriggling slightly, pushing against Finn's ass, trying to press himself even deeper than he already was. When the rough rapacious hands grasped his hips, Finn felt Mitch pull slowly out of him, almost all the way. He held for a moment before he pressed back in, a loud chesty moan accompanying his descent.</p><p>Fingers curled to grip skin as Mitch pulled himself back up before sinking back in, picking up the pace of thrusting moderately. From how much he had teased Finn throughout the day, it had pushed several of Mitch's buttons, having that control of the kid in a public setting. He was dangerously riding at the edge, knowing that if he just let go, he could come way too fast for his liking. </p><p>"Fuck, yeah... your ass is mine now. All mine."</p><p>The words had power behind them, brought on by Finn's vulnerability of having his hands bound to his ankles. The boy was not entirely helpless, and Mitch wouldn't do anything to take advantage but saying the statement was like getting a power boost to his dominance gauge. The feeling of having Finn at his mercy so he could fuck him as hard, fast, slow, or gentle as he wanted until he turned the boy into a quivering mess turned him on to no extent. </p><p>Each drive into him made Finn moan a little, his hands splaying and clenching over and over as he lightly struggled against the bonds. He didn't know what to do; he couldn't really do anything. At the mercy of Mitch, he controlled everything, and it flooded Finn's mind with lust at being tied down. When he felt the man shift behind him before a strong hand landed on the bed next to him, the teen realized Mitch was now leaning over him, both feet firming on the bed, knees bent, slotting Finn's ass neatly between his thighs. </p><p>"I'm gonna wreck you..."</p><p>Finn shivered as he heard Mitch speak, his voice low, husky, laced with desire. </p><p>"Please..."</p><p>With power in his stance, Mitch thrust himself into Finn, the soft slap from his jeans against the boy's backside sounding as he repeated the movement, over and over, panting and grunting as he drove himself into the young man's ass. They were greedy thrusts, ones that sought out the sparks of heat that would explode from his groin, chasing that moment of bliss. When he felt <em>too</em> good, he'd slow right down, rocking his hips tantalizingly slow for both of them, his body quivering from being denied the orgasm it was craving.</p><p>Sweat beaded on Mitch's forehead as he swiped his hair away from his face, exposing the smug grin he had as he trailed kisses along Finn's hairline and down to his nape. "I love having you like this. We... we should do it more often." </p><p>There was a verbal nod from Finn, his face stuffed into the bedsheets before he turned his head to the side, showing off the color in his cheeks. "Yeh-yeah," he stammered feebly.</p><p>Without warning, Mitch picked up his speed, giving short thrusts in quick succession. It generated a number of grunts and whines from Finn, the youth's eyes closed tight, the sound of pleasure spilling uncontrollably out of his mouth. Mitch knew he was hitting that sweet button inside his boy, and he was happy to rub and smash it over and over if this was the response he was going to be spoiled with.</p><p>"Mitch... I... <em>ugh</em>... I think I'm... go-gonna come..."</p><p>It was like stars sparkled in Mitch's eyes as he heard Finn's admission under him. Since they had gotten home, he had been the selfish lover, barely touching Finn, but the potential that his young boyfriend was close to orgasm only from the fucking Mitch was giving him gave the man a sudden rush of desire. He changed his tactics, taking his strokes longer, working his full length in and out of Finn's hole, more demanding drives as he thrust back in.</p><p>"Mi-Mitch... <em>fuck..."</em></p><p>"Shhhhh," Mitch grunted as he focused on keeping his pace, his slams into Finn's ass being the focus of his thoughts. He looked down between them, watching the view of his cock disappearing on each pump, getting lost in the thrilling sight. He had edged himself a few times, but he wasn't sure if he could keep it up now, the kid's words spinning around in his head. Now, who had the power?</p><p>"Mitch... I'm... I'm..."</p><p>The man ignored the younger male's pleas under him, continuing his act, the desperate need to make the boy come hard just from fucking him now his prime motive. He could feel the gentle twitching and tightening of Finn's hole around his cock, supporting the passionate moans of bliss that the youth exhaled. The sound was intoxicating, making Mitch drunk with power, and he quickly lost control, finding the sudden bubbling of heated pleasure rush through his body as he came, spilling his load deep inside the teen. </p><p>"... <em>fucking hell</em>..."</p><p>Finn felt the man slam in a couple of deep thrusts before pressing himself as far in as he could, feeling his cock throb deep inside him. It pressed against his prostate, making his eyes roll into the back of his head. He could feel a slight burn on his wrists from twisting his arms a few times as his body rode through the wave of pure bliss that shot through him. </p><p>Swinging his head back, Mitch flicked his hair away from his face as he shifted himself to get back to his feet, withdrawing from Finn. Instantly, he could see the trail of Jizz that spilled down the teenager's underwear with some drops splashed on the sheets. He smirked as he went to immediately loosen the binds on Finn's arms, noticing the small red burn marks. </p><p>"Marks of passion right there," he said as he released Finn, the youth flopping down onto his side.</p><p>Pulling his arms up, Finn gave them a small rub, taking note of the damage. "I'll need to hide these," he said, followed by a slight chuckle.</p><p>"Shouldn't have wriggled so much," Mitch challenged, moving to work on the knots that bound the rest of the rope to Finn's body.</p><p>"Shouldn't have fucked me so good," the teen retaliated, sticking his tongue out cheekily.  </p><p>"You <em>know</em> that would never happen," the older man replied as he leaned up to capture a quick kiss. "No way can I <em>not</em> fuck you good. Hon, you're too cute when you're moaning on my dick."</p><p>"Fuck you," Finn spat back without heat, huffing out a smile. He moved to sit up, helping Mitch unravel the rope from around him. "Still, that was kinda fun!"</p><p>"Good," Mitch said, seriousness entered his tone. "I wouldn't want it any other way." When he uncoiled the last bit of rope, he stood aside as the teen stood up, inspecting his body. Mitch gave Finn a cheeky smack to his rear before nodding his head towards the bathroom. "Go get yourself cleaned up. I'll sort out the sheets."</p><p>"Yeah... sorry about that."</p><p>Mitch shook his head. "Nothing to be sorry about. It was fun. And I got to have my little kinky Valentine." He leaned in for another soft peck. "You do what you need. I got this."</p><p>As Finn left the room towards the shower, Mitch allowed himself to devour the teenager's beautiful body with his eyes again before Finn disappeared into the bathroom. They may have fucked hard tonight, but now, all the man could think about was spooning the young man in his embrace that night. There was a sentimental thought as he considered his previous Valentine's to this one. Whereas he might have been able to be a little freer to explore his kinky side this time, he remembered the amazing times he had with his past partner and how he never thought he could love anyone again when he messed it all up. </p><p>There was still a long way to go in their relationship, but Mitch closed his eyes, taking a moment to reflect.</p><p>'<em>You mean the world to me. I hope you know that.</em>'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback/comments encouraged. I want to write more stuff so let me know your thoughts!</p><p>If you are interested in keeping up to date when I add new stuff, you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/gutterpupper">Twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>